Intense Dreams
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: Jasper is feeling something. And it probably has something to do with the dream that Bella is having.


**Summery: Jasper is feeling something. And it might have something to do with whatever Bella is dreaming about.**

**WARNING: low sexual content!!**

**Yes, Hello. I am tashLOVE and this is my first twilight FanFiction. I was reading Breaking Dawn again, and it was the part were Charlie is about to go see vampire Bella, and Bella keeps feeling desire for Edward. And I thought, how funny would it be if Jasper… well, I won't say anything, I don't want to give it away. I don't know if this is good or not. But it would help me if you reviewed. And let me know if you think I should change the rating. Thanks.**

* * *

Bella was sleeping on the couch of the Cullen's lounge room in the embrace of her fiancé Edward. Exhausted from a day with Alice, Esme and Renee making wedding plans. She had been sitting on the couch wishing they would let her and Edward have a small, simple wedding, when she had succumbed to the world of dreams.

Jasper had been standing with Alice at the doorway. Just looking into each others eyes. He may not be able to read minds, but he could feel the emotions in the room. Currently being filled with blissful happiness.

Emmett and Rosalie were watching the TV that was on mute.

Edward was waiting for Bella to say his name in her sleep, as she usually did.

"Edward." Bella breathlessly said.

Everyone turned to her. Edward was not surprised that she said his name, but in the matter that she did.

"Edward." This time she followed his name with a lengthy moan.

Jasper began to feel the want. The need.

He looked wide-eyed at Edward. As Edward looked confusedly back. Bella moaned again, "Edward." she began to pant, "Oh, Edward."

Emmett looked as though he was about to collapse into a fit of laughter. But Jasper kept staring at Edward. He opened his mouth and moaned, "Edward."

Everyone froze in shock (except Bella, who was still panting relentlessly.)

And before anyone knew what Jasper was doing, he was in front of Edward and pushing his lips on his.

For 10 seconds, they were still frozen. Then Edward realized what was happening.

He tried to push Jasper away, but Jasper just pressed harder. Edward might of been faster then Jasper, but he was not as strong and could do nothing against it.

Bella groaned, "Oh, Edward."

Carlisle pieced what was happening together, but before he could act Jasper had pushed Edward against a wall and had forcefully shoved his tongue into his mouth.

Edward continued to try and push Jasper away, but to no avail.

Jasper and Bella were now moaning at the same time, and everyone else figured out what was happening.

Jasper started grinding against Edward, trying to get friction over the bulge forming in his pants. Emmett, seeing the look of horror on Edwards face, realized that this wasn't funny anymore, and pulled Jasper off him forcefully.

Jasper whimpered from loss of contact, ad began to thrash against Emmett's grip. He knocked over a coffee table creating a crash. And Bella, woke with a start.

Bella was confused, and it overrode her other senses, blocking her other emotions.

Jasper, stopped thrashing.

He stared wide-eyed at Edward, who was still standing at the wall with a horrified expression on his face.

"What's happening??' Bella's small voice asked.

Edward looked at her. "What exactly were you dreaming about, love??" his voice wavering.

Bella turned bright red. And Jasper looked down in shame. Which Bella noticed. She looked at him confusedly for a few seconds then realized what must've happened.

"Oh My God. Edward. Oh My God. I'm so sorry. Oh My God, Jasper. I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't know… Oh My God. I can't believe it. Does that mean what I was doing, so was he??" Her eyes widened at the idea.

"No. Thankfully not." Jasper said, still looking down. "I was merely overwhelmed by your feelings, and acted upon them. You wanted Edward and… that made me want him too. Sorry Edward. I've never lost control to someone else's emotion before." He looked at Edward sorrowfully.

"Don't worry about it. But I must say, I've never hated having such a great memory till now." Edward shuddered at the end.

Alice went over to Jasper. "Baby, never do that again." Jasper nodded, and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Bella sat there with her head in her hands, her face still a very bright red.

Emmett suddenly had the need to say something funny, "Well, I guess your all not going to have any trouble at the honeymoon then." Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

* * *

**As I said, I'm not sure if I should have to change it to M. I think I should just be fine with T. But let me know if I should change it.**

**Thanks so much to my amazing friend STEPH (or Anne) for helping me!!! Without you, I would just be sitting in front of my Lap Top staring blankly at the screen.**

**I would appreciate any reviews.**

**tashie xo**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor am I making any profits from this story.**


End file.
